As a spirit
by super-rat
Summary: Dawn wakes up suspended in mid air to see herself underneith a fallen pillar. What happened? Why was she transpanarent? How would she get back? What would a diety have to do with any of this? Happens in the Platinum Timeline at the Spear Pillar.


It was dark, and I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why? Why couldn't I see anything?

And then I realised that my eyes were closed.

So I opened them and I took in the clear, bright blue sky in which I saw with my own eyes with not a single cloud in sight. I sighed to myself; enjoying the endless blue. As I stared at the sky, I felt that I was stretched out horizontally, and attempted to sit up. I sat up against….nothing. There was no ground beneath me and I noticed that I was hovering in mid-air.

_What?_ _This…This does not happen! How can this be? How can I be suspended in mid-air?!_

I panicked and nearly screamed as I flailed about. However as I was suspended, I noticed that I was wrong, and that there was ground beneath me but it seemed far away to me.

I blinked. I knew that place! It was the Spear Pillar! Where Cyrus and I was battling! But…What had happened? I saw Cynthia was there…When did she arrive? She was busy, shouting orders to her active Pokémon, a Garchomp, who was slashing violently at something which looked like a fallen pillar…

I watched her for a little while longer before glancing around at the ground. I spotted the person whom I was personally battling before the world went dark; Cyrus, the boss of Team Galactic. He was lying against another pillar seemingly unconscious with his Weavile by his side. Funny that, as that was the last Pokémon I had fought with my Empoleon…

…_Empoleon!_

I sent my gaze around wildly for my starter Pokémon, and I found him crouched near Cynthia holding something in his metallic flippers. It looked like my head.

…_How can he be holding me if I'm up here?_

I sat confused as I stared down at myself and I noticed that my body was trapped underneath the fallen pillar; the very pillar that blue land shark was hacking at.

My mind reeled as I turned back to the blue haired man and I remembered why I had challenged Cyrus in the first place.

_To stop Cyrus from destroying the world, eliminating all spirit within it. _

He had called upon the Deities of Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia, and had ordered them with the power of the Red Chain he had crafted to remake the world. And then, something had happened. A black portal had appeared in front of him and two red, eerie glowing eyes had opened in the midst of the dark hole, and a creature shrouded in shadows had risen; tall and proud, to gaze upon the man with blue hair. It had spread its wings with a growl and then…then…

'**His Weavile attacked you, spraying your sweet blood as you crashed into a pillar which collapsed on top of your fragile body....'** said a voice. It was an odd voice and it seemed to be inside my head. It seemed malicious and yet there was a part of it that seemed happy.

I froze and shivered. No one else had looked up, and yet someone had noticed me? I turned around and looked for the speaker; and found two possible suspects.

Dialga, the blue and grey coloured Temporal Pokémon was a steel and dragon type Pokémon, however it seemed exhausted so there was no way the voice could have belonged to it. Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon, was in a similar condition, with its hands against its side, and its head had dropped down low against its chest. I scrutinized them closely, and scratched my head.

Or at least, I tried to. My hand made no contact with anything whatsoever. When I was sure that my hand wasn't connecting, I turned and looked at it, all thoughts of identifying the speaker having fled, and gazed quietly at my hand. It was transparent, and I could see the ground beneath it and through it.

"…Am I…dead…?" I asked quietly, hoping that the previous voice would say otherwise.

There was silence, before I felt something brush my leg. It was Mespirit, who is known as the "being of emotion".

'_No, Dawn, you are not dead; just knocked out.'_ It was then that I decided that Mespirit was a female.

Oh…But that did not make sense; Why was I transparent, and watching the scene from above? I glanced down and looked over myself, noting the half-lidded gaze of my black eyes and the red trickle of blood from my partly opened mouth. I looked more then knocked out…

I voiced my thoughts to the pink and blue Pokémon with golden half-lidded eyes. She gazed at me with a kind smile.

'_Well, normally you would just be knocked out, like you would expect. However, Palkia and Dialga have both been worn out from the power of the Red Chain and have been changing the world. However, the Red Chain was cancelled out when Giratina appeared and sent a wave of distortion from his portal.'_

I nodded to myself and then thought over what she said.

"Who is Giratina…?"

"**I am Giratina. And I can hear you just as well as any Physic or Ghost Pokémon can." **said the same dark voice from before.

I swallowed and turned around a little more in the air and faced the creature known to me now as Giratina. He had risen from a dark, swirling portal that seemed to be made of shadows. His eyes were ruby red, and his wings had transformed into hands, with his three red claws fashioned to imitate fingers. His body seemed to be cloaked with swirling black darkness. He noticed my stare and chuckled.

"**When I had arrived, I was going to only grasp that man and drag him down to the Distortion World…But then you were knocked out and your spirit materialised before us in the air and I decided to stay and see what would happen." **He looked over towards where my body lay and those glowing eyes seemed to fill with an emotion I could not name. He hissed loudly drawing my Empoleon and Cynthia's Garchomp's attention. They both stopped what they were doing and moved away with caution.

Mespirit frowned and glanced at me before hovering closer to the shadowy creature. One of its clawed hands reached out and picked up what was remaining of the pillar and gave his hand a flick; the pillar flew over the side of Mt. Conerent and disappeared from view and a booming crash followed it. And then everything went fast, as I had failed to notice Giratina's other claw-hand which had extended to where my floating self was. I felt immerse pressure against my sides and I let out a gasp of air as I struggled against the unfamiliar hold.

"**I wouldn't struggle with me if I were you…" **His grip tightened and relaxed as a had I not noticed this coming?

Mespirit cried out a warning as I was drawn closer to the black shadow. Its eyes narrowed dangerously as I stopped moving. There was a blast of chilly wind and an unearthly screech of pain and Giratina released me as he took an Ice Beam full on. He shuddered as I turned in the air to spot my Empoleon closing his beak. Had Empoleon used Ice Beam on Giratina? Could he see me?

"_No, Your Empoleon can not see you right now…He is worried about Giratina being here for so long."_ said Mespirit. Strangely enough, all humans and Pokémon looked towards her as she said this. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"…_Everyone heard that…"_ She rubbed her head and looked away. Together we watched Cynthia who had approached Empoleon, lightly touched his shoulder, and walked forwards towards us. There was a tremor, and Palkia, along with Dialga, disappeared into separate portals. The only ones remaining were Mespirit, Giratina, Cynthia, Garchomp, Empoleon and I, seeing as the other two lake spirits had decided that their work was done and had left for their own homes hidden in their respective lakes.

Cynthia stopped a few meters away from Giratina who had hunched over in pain. He hissed at my Empoleon as it approached.

"**Do that again, and you'll never have your trainer back…" **His eyes had clouded over with anger and his claws were extending forward towards Cynthia and the Pokémon beside her. Cynthia retreated dragging her growling Garchomp with her.

My Empoleon refused to budge an inch, and he gazed coolly at the narrowed eyes of the Pokémon in front of him. He said something to Giratina and I frowned. Why could I understand Giratina and Mespirit, but not Empoleon or Garchomp?

'_Because we are the only ones that can see you.' _Mespirit's ever soothing voice came to me and I looked down at my ghostly hands.

'_Yes, it is because you are a ghost.'_

'**Pretty good looking ghost if you ask me…' **Did he really just say that, or was I imagining things?

'_Nobody has, or will at this point, ask you anything other then to leave. Forget about it already.'_ Mespirit rebuked him calmly and Giratina huffed.

It seems that Giratina had issues of his own to deal with.

'**Yeah, like your Pokémon for one matter, you, yourself, for another.' **He rolled his red eyes skyward. He looked over at the still unconscious Cyrus. Red eyes were narrowed.

"You can't take him with you, Giratina. No matter how much you want him to." Cynthia's strong and distinctive voice broke through and Giratina turned back to her. His answer was a snarl that sent Cynthia back a meter in fear.

"**I do not take orders from anyone…" **His voice was at an angry, low level. Darkness dripped, literally, onto the stone floor beneath him. Shivering at the sudden repulsive wind which came from nowhere, Cynthia stepped back even further.

"What do you want from us? Cyrus's attempt to destroy the world has been thwarted; Palkia and Dialga have vanished into their respective homes. What more is there for you here, Giratina?" The beast cloaked in shadows smirked widely, and reached over behind and over her; my Empoleon and her Garchomp, and grasped an unmoving body. Cynthia stared wildly at my limp form before whirling around to face the laughing being.

Empoleon stated something firmly and gestured towards Mespirit, who was hovering just above my shoulder. Garchomp rebuked him, waving its arm-blades through the air. What are they talking about?

'_Empoleon wondered why I am still here, then proceeded to suggest that I had something planned for them and now the argument's turned into whether the other Pokémon is actually helping the group.' _Mespirit explained with a heavy sigh and a hand to her forehead.

'_So many upsetting emotions to deal with…Although, not being able to feel any of them is just as bad…'_

What? Was there someone you couldn't reach?

She nodded her tired head. I asked if she could tell me. She gave me an odd look, before nodding towards Giratina, who was now cradling my body between those red claws.

'_I can't reach him whatsoever. No one can. Azelf, Uxie and myself…We have no power over him at all.' _She lowered her gaze onto my own physical body.

'_No one does…Or will for that matter.' _She took into account that the blood had stopped seeping from my head wound and looked at me once more grimly.

'_He…refused orders from the creator—_Giratina tilted his large head in our direction—_once, and was banished for it into another world entirely as punishment. Although, as you can see, not for eternity. Had Giratina never calmed down enough to find the power to come here again, he would still be wondering that dark world…'_

I see…So, he has his own power?

'**Any respectable deity would, you know…' **Dark laughter was heard as Giratina, who had turned fully to face us, answered my question.

'**I liked your explanation too, Mespirit…Not often I hear someone else's side to that story…'**

'_I know. But…what are you doing here still?' _She met the red-as-blood coloured eyes with her lidded gold ones as she waited for a reply. He lowered my body to the ground, carefully avoiding any large rocks or debris from the deteriorating pillars.

'**I'm here…to "Right the wrongs" so to speak.' **He gave an odd grin in my direction. I blinked and pointed at myself. He nodded.

'**Yes, the last thing on my to-do-list,' **His smirk got more pronounced, '**is to return you to your body, my dear…' **His eyes gleamed with a hidden motive as I swallowed out of nervousness as he continued to stare. And then I went into shock as I thought over what he had just offered.

'**And, if you don't want to return…' **He continued and I felt Mespirit stiffen beside me—'**You could stay with me in my world…' **I frowned at him, why I would why not want to return to myself and be…alive?

'**Why indeed? That is the very question that many have wondered themselves. However, they have all been unable to return…' **He seemed to drift into his own memories for a moment. I took the opportunity to look more closely at Cynthia. There were dots of sweat upon her brow and she looked overall worm out. Empoleon looked similar with a more steeled expression plastered on his face his eyes never leaving Giratina's dark forme. Garchomp was staring intently at her master, Cynthia, who had just wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Giratina…Will you let Dawn go?" The beast peered back at her calmly. "What use is she to you?" Cynthia started to pace towards him dodging the rubble as she went.

"Why…are you so keen to help us?" Cynthia tossed some of her blonde fringe back a little, but it returned to its place immediately after. "Why, have you not spoken a word to us"--She gestured to Garchomp, Empoleon and herself—"At all in the last few minutes?"

She stopped and knelt down, cupping my own face with her hand. After a moment, she looked back up.

"Is there a way?" she whispered upwards and I wanted to tell her that yes, there was a way! Alas…I had no voice. My hand moved to my throat. They would not hear me in this state.

Giratina's voice sounded inside my suddenly pounding head, **'Come here, you.' **I took my hand away from my neck and stared at Giratina. He smirked and extended one of his shadowy claws towards me.

'**It's time.'** I felt cold as the oppressing wind returned and capture me in the air; cutting off my movement. It was too cold. I wanted warmth.

I shuddered, closing my eyes against the world. I moved, or floated I should say, backwards against the incoming area of approaching darkness that I saw from my closed eyes. A light touch brushed against me, and I whimpered in fear. It retracted for the briefest of moments and then it seized me with an immense pressure. The cold evaporated, and in its place, was a burning sense of…something.

I felt alive, like an actual being instead of some spirit. In some vague part of my mind, I registered the wind had died down and voices I heard with my ears were louder.

Mespirit had not paused in talking inside my head ever sense I had these sensations, but her voice was almost out of place and it was fading into the background of noises. Everything seemed to blend together in a bowl and churn with massive chunks, and I felt sick. I shied my mind away from the pain; an instinct that all humans have.

But, I was not alone.

Something dark, possibly repulsive, was with me inside my head. I felt torn inside and out; my mind seemed to split into two parts. One part of me was awake, and I watched as my soul was being separated into particles and floated towards; and dissolved into my body. The other remained inside my mind, trying, and failing, to locate this source of discomfort. I thought death was peaceful? Does this awful process happen to everyone who departs this world then?

'**Yes, death is generally peaceful and no this is a rare case. Those are your answers to both of your questions, my dear.'**

Ah, Giratina. You're here as well? How can I help you?

'**I can see your memories, my dear…' **He decided to ignore that question then.

Anything catch your eye?

'**Nothing in particular…Just thought I'd let you know.' **My head pounded as his low voice rumbled inside my head.

The heat neither grew hotter nor colder. It stayed the same. The only difference that time made on it was how fast it seemed to consume me.

This burning heat…was it my imagination? Or was I really burning? I couldn't tell at all. My voice has been lost among the flames, my ears seemed to have melted off sometime ago, and the only thing I could smell was the disgusting dark wind and my sight has been eliminated from all but a crushing darkness.

'**That's just how things will be for you at the moment, dearest Dawn.' **That voice…it was refreshing to hear someone still wanted to talk to me; that I could hear that someone.

Something shoved violently against my conscious and the burning heat seemed to lift away from me just a little.

'**How's that, any better?'**

Yes! How did you do that?

'**I'm not telling.' **I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke inside me. We talked about random things as the fire started to retreat slowly. In its place, a feeling of pressure was there instead. His calm voice had me mesmerised by the way he spoke so soothingly. It went quiet after he had finished and I realised that something was missing.

The fire…What happened to it?

'**Peace, dearest Dawn. My work is done.' **He chuckled at something. **'You can open your eyes now.' **His voice seemed distanced; it was fading away like Mespirit's had done.

Then, there was silence.

I opened my somewhat heavy eyes and shut them immediately as the glare from the sun shone directly into my vision. I let out a groan as my back complained at being on the hard stone for so long. Something warm gently touched my shoulder and I squinted against the powerful sun. It was Cynthia.

I coughed a couple of times, trying to rid myself of my parched throat. Cynthia held up a bottle of clear water which I accepted gladly with the refreshing liquid heading down my throat in a matter of seconds. She took it back in silence; her expression oddly calm.

"Welcome back, Dawn." She calmly stated, loud enough for all to hear.

I stared at her in confusion and remained silent. I attempted to sit up, and fell backwards expecting to hit the ground again.

I didn't.

I hit something smooth and solid and that something raised me up to sitting upwards. I looked sideways. Me eyes locked upon a deviously smirking beast; one who's eyes were gleaming like they had done something wrong…and felt no guilt about it whatsoever…

The smirk lessened into a grin, ruby eyes still twinkling, red claws still holding me up as I jutted out my lower lip in annoyance. Giratina tried hard to keep quiet, but ended up laughing into the heavens all the same. I felt a strange lightness in my head and pondered briefly why that might be but came up with a blank.

'_I think you're still getting used to this.'_ Mespirit's soft voice floated back to me, she was hovering over Cynthia's Garchomp; just above its blue shoulder.

I was glad she hadn't left yet. But what did she mean?

'_I'm talking about the feeling of…'_ there was a pause as Mespirit searched for the right word, _'…being alive again.'_ She concluded with a firm nod of her pink head.

_Being alive huh…_I glanced down at my pale hands. I turned them over and examined my pale fingers. _Yes…I like being alive._

Giratina, who had finally recovered from his outburst, was eyeing something over my shoulder, a little way off. He emitted a low hiss and brought up his other clawed 'hand' glaring hard. Cynthia, noticing this, looked in the direction Giratina was. The cause was found immediately. Cyrus was finally stirring.

Cynthia, thinking fast, lent over towards Garchomp and whispered a few words to it. Its yellow eyes blinked once in acknowledgement before speeding over to the blue-haired man's side. It fiddled with something hidden in Cyrus' pocket. Cyrus' dark eyes opened and gazed blankly at his surroundings while Garchomp stood straight and headed over towards the fainted Weavile holding a Dusk Ball in its blue claws. Red light emitted from the green and black ball and the Weavile was sucked inside it.

The Galactic Boss' wondering gaze came across Giratina's dark forme.

His voice seemed to fail for a moment at which point Mespirit took her chance to glide downwards towards me unnoticed by most.

Cyrus shifted backwards and hit the crumbling pillar behind him as Garchomp reached out and stopped his movements. A swift slash, and a dull thwack later, Cyrus was lying still once more while Giratina relaxed from his crouch. Cynthia's strongest Pokémon returned the Ball back into the pocket whence it came, and glided back towards her kneeling master.

Mespirit was reassuring me that the world had returned back to normal, save this place; as Giratina was still about. I sent a shy look towards him; hoping that he'd miss it, but to no avail. He caught the appreciative glance, and leaned sideways; dark arm-like appendixes crossing over his chest with a small smirk.

Due to Mespirit's psychic abilities, Giratina could still broadcast his thoughts.

'**Well?' **he asked with his dark head tilting to the side, waiting patiently.

I suffered a blank moment for a minute before gasping in realisation.

"Thank you very much, Giratina!" I spoke quickly, realising that I was a little late for gratitude even though he didn't seem to mind, judging from the chuckle he let out.

'**It's fine! Besides…it's not every day I can actually revive someone. I'll take the chance when I get it. Makes thing much more complicated for him…' **He ended in a mumble that made me curious about who he was thinking about. I asked, and got a dark chuckle as a response.

'**Never you mind; my love, never you mind…' **The affectionate name made me blink; he'd done that a few times, now that I think about it…

'_And just what do you mean by that?' _Mespirit's voice chimed in my head, starting what seemed like a debate of sorts. _'"Your love"? Sounds like you're claiming her for yourself!' _

'**And what are you going to do about it, if I am?' **

'_Y-you what?! No! You can't! Impossible! That's just--'_

Mespirit's was cut off by the loudest roar Giratina had let out so far; lashing out at her with a swipe of his 'wing claws'. Mespirit smashed into the pillar, and Giratina breathed heavily, silently eyeing the rising pixie-like figure before him.

'**Don't say that. You, of ALL that exists in this world, know that that's not true.'**

'_It's not likely to happen…' _

'**But it might.'**

'…_Ok, It might… and if it does, what do you plan to do about it?'_

Cynthia stood and offered her hand to me; I took it and stood on my two, if somewhat unstable, legs and walked over towards the mass of swirling matter. The debate had heated a little, now bringing in personal examples from the past.

'…**And then there is Palkia, having a massive crush on Kyogre, who was clearly smitten; and still is; with Groudon.'**

'_Have you noticed that no Legendary you've just mentioned has anything to do with humans?'_

'**Yeah, but sense when do I take after anyone, hmm?** **When do I---' **Giratina paused and looked downwards as I took my hand away from the mass of darkness that he surrounded himself with. Curiously, little tendrils of darkness clung to my hand. I shook it, and they disappeared into the air. I clenched my hand, making sure that none were left. I was about to dip my hand in again, but Cynthia caught my arm and pulled me away.

"Don't do that. You'll upset him." Cynthia whispered quietly in my ear, and I nodded. She let go of my arm and recalled her Garchomp. Seeing that happen; I looked for my own Pokémon, Empoleon, whom had vanished from the scene. I found him, hovering over the silent Cyrus. I wobbled over towards him; having not yet found my land legs yet; and knelt beside my Empoleon who was gazing solemnly at the pained face.

"Shadowy…Pokémon…" Cyrus mumbled. It seemed that Cynthia's Garchomp hadn't quite finished the job. Empoleon held up a steel flipper, ready to send him back to his dreams. I shook my head, and looked back into Cyrus' glazed eyes.

"Mmm…You…? What…" Cyrus winced in pain and tried again. "What…do you want?" His voice was gruff with lack of water. Something flashed in his black-grey eyes, and he swore.

"That! That thing! It did this! It stopped my plans! Why is it here still?!" He whispered frantically, trying to avoid attention from the creature he was asking about. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder; Giratina wasn't paying attention even now; having picked up where he had left off with Mespirit.

I quietly whispered to Cyrus, "That's Giratina, he had some unfinished work to do before returning to his home." Cyrus paused and pondered this information before looking over almost curiously towards Giratina.

"And…what's it doing now?" He asked in the same level of voice, his eyes never straying from the deformed creature. I responded, "He's having an argument with Mespirit. I'm not quite sure what it's about anymore…"

Cyrus looked curious for a moment, before regaining the calm look that was often sighted on his face. He turned to me.

"And…yourself? Why are you here beside me?" I blinked.

"I was rooting around for my Empoleon, and he was here. Why? What's wrong?"

Cyrus gritted his teeth out of anger. "My world, my…new world…it failed…" He ended in a whisper while placing his hand around his head against his knees.

It was silent save the eerie wind that blew around us three.

I looked back; Giratina was staring straight at the slightly quivering form of Cyrus, and his red gaze was dull. He seemed to consider his options; weighing each of the possibilities in his mind. He decided on an option, and turned away from Cyrus and myself; towards another pillar.

I stood, one against my chest with the other resting against my Empoleon's shoulder. Together, we walked carefully and cautiously towards the powerful beast. He gave a sudden viscous snarl, and I fell over backwards.

Mespirit gasped and hovered directly between us.

"**Stay…away…" **His voice was full of sorrow; sadness seeping from his voice.

I shook my head slowly.

"No…no! I won't! You helped me out! It's my turn to help you out now." He turned and looked at me with a tiny amount of curiosity. **"And, what do you think you could do for me…hmm?" **There was sarcasm there too.

I huffed and sat down amidst the rocky debris. He turned back around and lowered one of his "hands" onto the ground.

I touched it lightly. Its point was sharp; sharp enough to pierce my skin. I gently grasped it, and winced visibly as it did pierce my flesh, and a trickle of blood flowed from my hand. I took my hand away in silence.

"You can revive people from the dead, so it makes sense that I repay you with my body…"

A spluttering series of coughs interrupted me; it was Mespirit. Her face was bright red and her golden eyes looked at me with complete confusion and…something else.

"**I presume you mean by blood? Which is a partner to the substance of a soul?"**

Its red eyes gleamed as a curving smirk made its way across its face as I frowned.

"Yes, something like that. Why, what did you think I meant?"

He just stared.

_My body...MY body…! Why that…_I flinched realising the possible ways that sentence could have been perceived.

"P-pervert!" I exclaimed loudly jabbing an accusing finger in his direction. Giratina threw his head back and laughed.

"_See?! She thinks so too!" _Mespirit had leapt into the conversation, having finally regained her composure.

Giratina stopped laughing after a moment and peered back down at me. It scanned my facial expression. He smirked and looked over me properly.

I gasped as it gave a lustrous smile.

"**Would you like me to be?" **It questioned me with a sneaky look.

"N-no…?"

"**Really now…" **Giratina loomed above me red eyes filled with a teasing light.

"_That's enough you," _Mespirit leapt in front of me and Giratina straightened out of his crouch.

I picked myself up with the help of Cynthia, and watched as Giratina slowly retreated back into his portal.

"Wait! Where are going?" I asked.

"**Home, where else?" **He gave me a grin, and pulled his head through the blackness. After a moment, the swirling portal got smaller and smaller, until it vanished.

I looked at Cynthia.

"Giratina's work is done for now. So he had to leave us." Cynthia glanced at Mespirit and said, "I suppose you're feeling relieved?" She got a tired nod in return.

There was one final matter I was thinking over; Cyrus.

Cynthia seemed to be thinking along those lines.

"Dawn, we must bring Cyrus down with us to the police station in Eterna!"

"_Yes, that would be the best option!" _Mespirit joined in and we looked towards her.

She blinked her golden eyes and gave a calm smile.

"_I have to go home now. I'll see you around, ok?" _With that, Mespirit waved and flew off Southwest; towards Lake Verity.

Moments later, with the help of a handy escape rope, Cynthia, Dawn and Garchomp, who had Cyrus slung over its shoulder blades, appeared at the entrance of the tall mountain. They walked through the tall grass and onto a solid road that led into Eterna.

They arrived at the police station where a couple of officers relieved Garchomp of her burden as I sat down in a chair. I held Empoleon's Pokéball in my hands and rolled it carefully to the side, checking it for any nicks or scratches.

_I wonder if Giratina is ok…_I thought to myself as Cynthia thanked the officers. The Sinnoh Champion walked over and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Dawn? Are you alright?" Cynthia asked with a kind smile, "I can understand if you're not…you've had a big day."

I tried to smile, but only managed a weak tilt at the corner of my mouth. I sniffed as Cynthia returned her signature Pokémon, Garchomp, back inside its Pokéball.

"Hey, it's alright!" Cynthia rubbed my back, trying to comfort me, "Let's go find a hotel to stay in ok?"

I nodded my sleepy head and followed her out of the building. After a brief search, we went up a set of stairs and collapsed together, fully clothed, against the soft bed. I mumbled a quiet goodnight towards my worn-out friend beside me and settled deeper into the pillow. _Hopefully I'll see Giratina again someday…_My thoughts merged together and muddled as I drifted away into my dreams with a smile.

* * *

**Enjoy...**


End file.
